wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 14, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The August 14, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 14, 2017 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax The Boss, in her hometown of Boston, winning her way to SummerSlam to challenge for her fourth Raw Women’s Championship. If that’s not fate, we don’t know what is, though Nia Jax certainly made it difficult for Sasha Banks to punch her ticket from Beantown to Brooklyn, where Alexa Bliss lies in wait. With the smug Bliss watching from an elevated lifeguard’s chair at ringside, Jax powered her way to an early advantage, ruthlessly swinging Banks into the barricade and tossing her about the ring. Yet, The Boss slowly weathered the storm with strategically-timed submission and roll-up attempts, escaping the ring when it seemed like she was in danger of being pinned. Banks finally pulled ahead by kicking Jax’s hamstring out while she was perched on the second rope, locking in the Bank Statement moments later to the point of a near submission victory. When Jax hauled herself to her feet with The Boss on her shoulder, Banks floated over into a thunderous tornado DDT and a second excruciating Bank Statement that forced Nia to tap out. Hello, Brooklyn. Mickie James vs Emma Emma’s one-woman crusade for the spotlight has certainly raised some eyebrows (she lost a close Triple Threat Match last week, after all), but it hasn’t exactly endeared her to women like Mickie James. The six-time Women’s Champion took exception to Emma’s all-about-me mindset in a backstage confrontation and put her in her place in a match later in the show, though Emma was all over her decorated foe from jump. That James claimed the win was more a matter of her veteran savvy than a lack of skill on Emma’s part; a scramble near the ropes left an overzealous Emma open for a split second, and James threaded the needle with a pinpoint kick to the chin to claim the 1-2-3. A narrow miss, but Emma might make it all about her yet. Jason Jordan vs The Miz Having taken a brief detour into Suplex City the week prior, The Miz has resumed his budding rivalry with Jason Jordan, and The A-Lister and his crew got a measure of payback against the two-time Tag Team Champion when Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel swarmed Jordan in the midst of his bout with Miz, handing the gold-blooded wunderkind a beatdown at the expense of a disqualification loss for Miz. Luckily for Jordan, two guardian angels quickly came to his rescue. The Hardy Boyz, who were backstage during an earlier confrontation between The Miztourage and Jordan’s father Kurt Angle, swarmed the Hollywood elites to even the odds, which set up ... Jason Jordan & The Hardy Boyz vs The Miz & The Miztourage Thanks to Scott Dawson’s injury, The Hardy Boyz missed out on an opportunity to get their hands on The Revival. That said, The Miz & The Miztourage made for an excellent substitution as foes for The Most Exhilarating Tag Team In History all the same. With Jason Jordan joining the former Raw Tag Team Champions, The Hardys unleashed the full scope of their skills in an impromptu Six-Man Tag Team Match. It seemed as though the bout would come down to Jordan and The Miz, at least until Curtis Axel saved The A-Lister from calamity. That kicked off a three-on-one assault of Matt Hardy, at least until Jeff and Jordan entered the fray. One by one, The Miztourage attempted to break up the action, and one by one they were denied — The Miz was the last to fall to Jordan’s Angle Slam-neckbreaker combo. With Bo Dallas as the last man standing, he was subjected to a belly-to-belly from Jordan, Twist of Fate from Matt and finally a Swanton Bomb from Jeff that sent him to the showers. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks defeated Nia Jax by submission to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Raw Women's Championship * Singles Match: Mickie James defeated Emma * Singles Match: Jason Jordan defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse, Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) by disqualification * Six-Man Tag Team Match: The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) and Jason Jordan defeated The Miz, Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Nia Jax Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes